Daddy Complex
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Push him to his limit and break him. Fuck him until the only thing he can say is Daddy. Because whatever Daddy wants, Daddy shall get. Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27. BDSM-themed. Lemon.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

It's Yaoi TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna) pairing as in male x male loves each other. This is Lemon + BDSM themed. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Daddy Complex ─ Chapter 1**

" _Push Him to His Limit and Break Him"_

Dark. Everything was dark to Tsuna. Whenever he tried to focus his eyes and throw his glance around, it was only pitch black. He couldn't see anything. Not that the light in his room was turned out. No, that was not the problem. But it was because the silky black cloth tie, one that he would normally use with his suit, was wrapping tightly on his head, covering his eyes. He was blindfolded. His sight was annulled. His brown eyes were wincing in tears as the fabric was silently grazing his eyes, making it slightly itchy. Yet after all that… he still cried in pleasure.

But no, it was not all that happened to Tsuna at this moment. Not only his sight was restricted but his hands were also bound together, tightly shackled with another black cloth tie. There was this silk tie neatly wrapped in a firm knot around Tsuna's wrists, constraining his movement, so he couldn't let go. This time it wasn't his tie. It actually belonged to his lover, Yamamoto Takeshi.

And it didn't stop there.

Tsuna was stark naked. The famous Vongola Decimo was on his bed on all four, without wearing a single thing to cover himself. He was thoroughly exposed with nowhere to go or to see. His naked elbows and knees were trembling in anticipation as it scratched the linen bed sheet he owned. His exposed butt was lifted to air, vulnerable for a ravishing. His hands were bound, his eyes were blindfolded, and he was all naked on his bed in his own room.

All was done by his own consent. No, he was not forced. He was willing to do it. It was part of his oath to submit himself fully, all of him, to his lover, Yamamoto Takeshi, the dominant one in the relationship, the one who owned him; his handler, his master, his owner, and of course, his Daddy.

As opposed to Tsuna, his lover, Yamamoto Takeshi was sitting, half slouching on the bed, facing to the brunet. He was fully clothed wearing a light blue long-sleeved button-up shirt with ruffled ends and black suit pants that put a huge contrast to Tsuna's naked peach skin.

Right now, Tsuna was straddling Yamamoto's leg on all four, facing his room's entrance, exposing his butt for Yamamoto to see. Yamamoto was simply holding him, while resting his head on the head rest of the bed. His hands were decisive and dominant. He put both of his hands on Tsuna's hips, controlling him, holding him, putting him on a steady position while at the same time, propping Tsuna's wobbly legs from falling down.

"Takeshi… I can't… I really just can't…" Tsuna was panting heavily; his mind was all hazy from the building ecstasy.

Truth be told, it wasn't getting tied, blindfolded or lying naked that made him restless. It was the small egg-shaped vibrator that stuck deep inside his ass. How did Tsuna end up with this inside him? He didn't know. Even if he knew, he couldn't remember it right because the pleasure was just too intense for him. The vibration was constantly abusing his prostate, sending him lustful wave to his brain, effectively rendering him thoughtless. It was as if he was in the seventh heaven.

It's different than getting fucked by Takeshi's big cock. It was more repetitive, pulsing and annoying. It was like almost there but never getting there. And it made Tsuna to be frustrated. He felt depraved. He didn't want this. He hated getting teased like this. He just wanted to get fucked so hard till he didn't remember his own name.

But of course, the teasing game was part of the deal as well.

"Hahaha, you're all wet already, Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed seductively; his voice was husky and strong, "And it was all just from this?"

He moved one of his hands down, slowly appreciating the contour of Tsuna's ass, his perineal line, and down to Tsuna's untouched erection. He then placed his index finger behind the balls and slowly tracing it to the shaft of his penis, completely teasing him with the gentle caress, till he reached the foreskin of his uncut dick, and he didn't stop there instead, he kept going to the head and pressed it with his thumb gently.

"A-Ahhh! Takeshi, not there!" Tsuna exclaimed in shock as he jolted his body involuntarily due to the flooding pleasure, saliva was dripping all over his mouth down to his chin.

"Easy, Tsuna. You know you can't come yet." Yamamoto reminded calmly.

Tsuna swore his cock would immediately burst out all the precum just by hearing Yamamoto's voice. That strong, firm, demanding voice never ceased to send shivers down his spine; the dominating voice of a true alpha. Damn him for doing that.

"No… Please… Takeshi… I want to come…" Tsuna pleaded in frustration. He tried to rock his body forward and backward, shamelessly grinding his hardened member on Takeshi's hand, which was now holding his cock in a tight grip, but it wasn't doing much to him. Noticing what his lover did, Yamamoto decided to release his grip, in order to make Tsuna more desperate from the grinding. Afterwards, he placed his palm gently on Tsuna's cock in a possessive manner. His eyes were glinting in passion.

"It's maybe your body, but remember what between your legs is mine and mine only. You understand that?"

There it was again. The voice of true alpha echoed from Yamamoto that made Tsuna immediately surrendered his free will and rendered to submit. Tsuna couldn't fight it. Even if his mind rejected and said no, his body couldn't lie. He wanted this. He wanted to be dominated just as much as he wanted to come right now.

"But I really can't— a-ahh!" Tsuna abruptly moaned out loud, unable to finish his words as sudden vibration increase really taken him aback. All of a sudden, Yamamoto increased the vibration output from the egg-vibrator by two levels.

"You were saying?" Yamamoto chuckled lowly; he really enjoyed how he could affect Tsuna this much. It excited him conspicuously as it turned his smile into a knowingly possessive evil smirk.

Upon realizing that it was futile to resist or even to battle out for dominance, Tsuna could only let out a yearning whimper as he struggled himself to maintain his composure, despite his trembling body.

"Hhh… Hahh… Yes..." He breathed heavily in and out. His breathing was erratic, fast paced and uncontrollable.

His mind was blurry, sedated by the overloading pleasure. His skin was flushed red. Not because he was embarrassed—He couldn't see a thing due to his blindfold. Besides, he knew that he would be taken with a good care under loving arms of his dom— But it was because he was aroused, depraved and at the same time, frustrated.

"I can't hear you." Yamamoto was being relentless. He proceeded to move both of his hands and grabbed Tsuna's dick with it; one hand grabbing at the base of his cock, wrapping his palm on the two balls, while another was on the shaft. He then squeezed it suddenly, sending multiple pleasure waves to Tsuna's brain, successfully making him cried out a throaty moan due to the ecstasy.

"I-I said y-yes! Unghhhh! S-stop that!" Tsuna pleaded for mercy. He really was at the verge of breaking down. He couldn't take the teasing any longer. The vibrating sensation in his ass and the way Yamamoto's hands playing on his erection were just too much too him. He needed to come and he couldn't wait anymore. He wanted Yamamoto to just fuck him!

"Yes what?" The Rain guardian inquired dominantly. He already knew the answer. He just wanted Tsuna to say it on his own. It would mean differently to him. It would satisfy his pride as Tsuna's owner. He only wanted Tsuna to say this one thing that would immediately seal the deal and put himself in total submission.

"Y-yes… D-Daddy…" The Decimo nodded weakly, biting his lips in between his heavy breathing.

He didn't care anymore. It was as if his mind started to shut down on its own and stopped working. He didn't care if he had to beg for Yamamoto to fuck him senseless like a ragged doll. He would throw away his pride just for this moment. He didn't care despite the fact that he was actually the mafia boss and Yamamoto was his subordinate. His position and worth were thoroughly negated in front of his dom. He was there for him. He lived to serve him.

"Good boy. My Tuna-fish deserves a reward." Yamamoto smiled happily as he touched Tsuna's body and patted it gently, as if praising a little animal.

Furthermore, he placed his hand and spread the fingers all five on top of Tsuna's bare butt cheeks then he lifted his hand, spreading it wide open, distancing it a bit from the skin. Then, with a fast thread, he quickly swung his hand back and slammed it on the sexy ass in front of him, giving an explosive slapping sound.

SMACK.

The sudden sensation enticed Tsuna to a blissful pleasure, despite the slight discomfort coursing on his bottom. He could feel his blood was rushing in his vein, exciting him with the throbbing sensation on his slightly reddened butt. But there was more to it than just a simple spanking. The feeling of having no control of himself, surrendering himself fully to his Yamamoto, just in order to satisfy his dom as a form of servitude was somehow satisfying to him.

"Ahhh! D-Daddy… P-Please…!" pleaded Tsuna desperately.

The Rain guardian was actually enjoying such entertainment unfolding in front of him. He liked it how he could see Tsuna's ass cheeks changed color, slightly reddened from the explosive smack that he planted, due to the blood rushing, giving apparent red marks on Tsuna's. Not just any marks. But it was something that he made. He _did_ it to Tsuna. He _marked_ Tsuna like he was his possession. He _owned_ Tsuna. Yes, just like a master owned a slave.

He liked how the Decimo gave in to him completely, letting out a desperate groan from the bottom of his lung mixed with both pain and pleasure. He liked how he could make Tsuna turned into such mess. And it was not done by any person. It was done by _him_ and that was because Tsuna was _his_.

"I spanked you yet you're moaning and making such a lustful expression? You're enjoying this, aren't you? You're so lewd, Tsuna!" His dominative words echoed through the room, rendering Tsuna weak from the primal alpha order.

"Can you handle more, my Tuna-fish?"

Despite the fact that Yamamoto was the dominant in the relationship, it didn't mean that he didn't care about his sub well-being. No, that was not the dom-sub relationship was about. The relationship was based on mutual trust and consent. A dom could not survive alone without his sub and a sub could not fully enjoy his life without his dom. That was why safe words were important in this play. A dominant that didn't care about his sub was nothing more than an abuser. And no, Yamamoto was far from that. He loved Tsuna deeply, he cared for him. He needed him. Just like Tsuna needed him.

Following his instinct and his needs to service his master, Tsuna gave a small nod, approving the Yamamoto's demand.

"Yes…" Tsuna said. He could still take it. He knew he could stop whenever he wanted if he disliked it. But he didn't want to stop. He wanted to do it. He wanted to fully give in to Yamamoto. He tried to move closer towards Yamamoto as he offering up his ass for another ravishing. He took a deep breath, waiting in thrilling anticipation.

"Good boy. My Tuna-fish really deserves a plenty of reward."

Noticing that the free pass had been given, Yamamoto decided to continue his action. He raised his hand a little bit higher than before then he landed it explosively on top of Tsuna's bare bottom, earning a quite audible smacking sound and a desperate whimper from his Decimo. Every time Yamamoto slapped Tsuna's butt, it was always rewarded by a needy moan by the brunet.

SMACK. SMACK.

"Eager, aren't we? If only you could see yourself and see what a huge mess you are right now, lifting your reddened ass up high, begging for more spanking, while shamelessly grinding your erection on my leg. And the best part is it's all just for me to enjoy it. Damn, I'm such a lucky guy!"

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Yamamoto kept doing it, while asking for Tsuna's capability and consent in between the smacking. Both of Tsuna's bums were now giving faint red marks from the multiple spanking. It was slightly painful. Tsuna admitted. It felt as if it was burning or tingling. But it was also pleasurable. It was actually the whole pleasure that a masochist would enjoy to heart content.

Besides, he couldn't think straight anymore anyways. The building pleasure was too much. His sense was heightened, especially his touching sense, because his eyes were covered with a blindfold. His body was trembling. It's not the pain that enticed him the most. It's the will to submit—to give in— that aroused him the most, making him feel needed.

"No… I can't take it anymore…"

"Ohh, sorry. Did I go too far?" He immediately stopped and moved from his position to the front, leaning in.

He removed the egg vibrator which was inside Tsuna's ass in a gentle tuck. Before he then pulled Tsuna into a warm hug, cuddling him, wrapping his gentle arms around him. He positioned Tsuna to sit on top of his lap, facing him, while placing a pillow on where Tsuna would sit, avoiding the tingling area.

He leaned in and planted a small kiss on Tsuna's lips, assuring him that he was loved and it was all okay now. He then proceeded to remove the blindfold around Tsuna's eyes. He could see how Tsuna's eyes were slightly teary even though Tsuna was rapidly winking his eyes in order to get adjusted with the sudden light.

"I'm sorry I went too far. I love you. I really do love you." Yamamoto stated softly.

Upon seeing the teary eyes, Yamamoto leaned in again to kiss Tsuna's forehead, down to the bridge of his nose, then to his lips. He licked Tsuna's lips a little bit before he then took a handkerchief to wipe the tears and excess saliva on Tsuna's lips. After doing that, he planted a chaste 'I love you' kiss again on Tsuna's lips and removed the tight knot on Tsuna's wrist. He then put both Tsuna's arms on top of his shoulders as he pulled Tsuna closer in a more intimate position.

"Well, no. It's not that. I can still take it… I mean… I just really want to come…" Tsuna explained, feeling somewhat guilty that he made Yamamoto to stop. But it was quickly recovered because the warmth coming from Yamamoto's body was just perfect and it made him feel loved.

"Ahh, that one just has to wait!" Yamamoto gave a playful smirk before he then leaned in again to kiss Tsuna's neck, enjoying the sweet savory scent coming from Tsuna's naked body. Then, after he planted a small kiss mark by sucking the skin, Yamamoto decided to give a soft nibble on it, leaving his teeth mark on Tsuna's nec, marking him as _his_.

"… meanie." Tsuna could only reply with a childish pout, even though he enjoyed receiving the mark on his neck.

"You had me worried. I really thought I went too far back then. You can always say the safe word if you want me to stop, okay?" Yamamoto assured again as he went to kiss Tsuna's forehead one more time.

"Well, I know that. But can you please just fuck me already? I'm still horny."

* * *

— **To Be Continued—**

Omake:

 _This is unrelated to the fic and it's on Present time not TYL verse._

"Yamamoto... you're being too close..."

"Are you sure? I can be closer!"

"That's not what I mean... huff... Reborn is watching..."

"Nothing that I've never seen before, Dame-Tsuna. It's nothing much. To be honest, I've seen you worse last night with, well, nothing much on."

"Dammit, Reborn! There's a word called 'Privacy', Google it!"

"A dad needs to watch over his son."

"Well, newsflash, you're not my dad."

"Newsflash too. I never said I was."

"I think he means me."

"... Yamamoto."

Goddammit, his boyfriend was so stupid.

Author's Note:

I dedicated this lemony goodness for the 8027 fans out there. I want a BDSM based 8027 fic, so why the fuck not. Also, special thanks to my friend Ety who guided me through this.

Happy belated 8027 Day everyone!

Sincerely,

William


End file.
